Vodka Bottle
by easilyobsessedctc
Summary: "We basically made out earlier with the whole sharing the vodka bottle thing. How do I know you don't have herpes?" Damon/Blair.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Hope you enjoy my wittle fanfic about my favorite crossover couple! I usually do not like crossovers much, but jeez. How can you not like Damon and Blair together?

* * *

**Three Months Ago**

_It was dark out in Manhattan, New York. A petite brunette was walking on the sidewalk clad in her marvelous Eleanor Waldorf Original cream-colored dress. If you were to take a closer look at the woman's face you would realize that it was _the _Blair Waldorf, but what was surprising was that she was alone, and no limousine in tow. _

_Blair was power-walking home in the dark streets when it happened._

Snap! _"Screw it all to Hell!" _

_Blair had tumbled forward when the left heel on her black Louboutin completely snapped off when it got caught in a crack. She quickly stood while wiping the dust off herself. _

"_This is just the damn cherry on top of my wonderful day!" Blair exclaimed with sarcasm dripping from every word. "First, I get ditched by my boyfriend for my so called 'best friend', then of course Chuck just had to go on and tease me about it." _

_Blair turned to look back to see how far she had walked from the chic club she was once attending. She could barely hear the thumping music from the distance. _

_Blair sighed and continued on her way, limping with the destroyed heel in hand. "I knew I shouldn't have gotten a ride from Chuck and just took my own limousine. Now I have to pay the price and walk home. Why the hell are there no taxis around here?"_

"_You could actually use the exercise. You are getting a bit curvy Blair, dear." Blair winced as she imagined what her mother would say to her._

_The brunette began to limp faster and as she was about to stroll by a dark alley, she heard a quick crack. Blair turned her head towards the source of the sound, and in that alley was an image she will, unfortunately, never forget. _

_Damon was being sloppy that night. He was pissed and hungry. All he wanted to do at the moment was to sink his fangs into some soft flesh of a pretty girl. He spotted a tall blonde girl across the street with her head down digging for something in her purse. _

_She may not be gorgeous, but she would do. Damon quickly "walked" across the street and stood in front of her waiting for the girl to bump into him. _

"_Oof! Hey, watch where you're walking you jacka- Oh. H-hello, I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." The poor girl stuttered. _

_Damon smirked and replied, "No worries. It was partially my fault." He looked her in the eyes and she stumbled backwards a bit. He caught her arm and said, "Let me help you."_

_The blonde was speechless and just nodded her head in agreement and let the mysterious man lead her into a dark alley._

_Damon was satisfied and stared at the crumpled figure on the pavement. He heard a sudden gasp and looked up. There stood a petite, beautiful girl- no, _woman _with eyes wide and her hand over her mouth. She took a step back and he could tell she was preparing to run._

_The vampire was too quick and was already holding onto her arm before Blair could even take another step._

"_And where do you think you're going?" _

"_Stay away from me you creep! I have a flashlight somewhere in my purse and I'm not going to hesitate to use it!"_

_Damon was surprised, to say the least. How could anyone, especially this tiny girl, threaten a man whom she just saw feast on a human, and she threatened him while being humorous. Damon liked her. He already knew that this one would amuse him and keep him on his toes._

**Present Day**

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"_Blair"._

"Yes, _Damon_?"

"We've talked about this before."

"I have no clue what you are blabbering about."

Sigh. He's known this Blair Waldorf for about three months now and she continues to surprise him with her witty comments. However, her stubbornness never seems to dwindle.

Damon and Blair continued their way through the lobby of some luxurious hotel that Blair's mother was hosting her weekly party at. As the two stepped into the elevator which would lead them to the floor the party was, Damon stealthily intertwined his fingers with hers.

"Who gave you permission to hold my hand, Salvatore?"

"I did," said man answered and gently kissed Blair's hand.

Blair sighed and leaned against the elevator with her eyes closed. "Don't think I forgot about our conversation earlier, princess." Blair ignored his comment and kept her eyes shut, that is, until she could feel his breath brush against her right cheek.

"Blair, around me you don't have to do this."

"Could you be more specific about what in the heck you're talking about?"

"This, Blair." With that said, Damon softly tapped Blair's bottom lip. "We went through this. I _know _you. The real you. This Blair on the outside is just the bubbly, bitchy, hard-headed, and _fake_ Blair. I know that the Blair inside is depressed, hurting, and vulnerable. Please, no facades when you're with me. There is no need to hide your true self."

"Alright, so what do my lips have to do with the garbage you just said?"

"This smile that you have on right now, is completely _bullshit. _I thought you would have caught on by now, princess. I am not like other people-"

"That's the understatement of the year."

"As I was saying, I am not like other people because you can't fool me. I can see straight through your false smiles and fake perky attitude. All I ask is that you be yourself when you are with _me._ You got that?"

Damon's face was mere inches from Blair's and their breaths mingled until Blair suddenly shoved the vampire away.

"_You_, back off. When did you become Mr. Sentimental anyway?"

"I said _stop_, Blair." Damon growled.

"What in the fuck are you talking about, Damon? Be more damn specific. You just continue to blabber and blabb-"

Blair was interrupted when Damon fiercely punched the wall of the elevator causing a huge dent to appear.

"I'm done!" Damon exclaimed.

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open. Damon threw Blair a disapproving look before stepping out.

Blair was sitting at the bar alone when her mother decided to approach. "Blair, dear. What on earth happened to the elevator wall? I'm going to have to pay for the damages now."

"I don't know what you are talking about mother." She replied before gulping down the rest of her alcohol.

"Don't play dumb. I have witnesses that saw you leave from that particular elevator with Damon. Where is that dashing boy anyway?"

"I'm sorry about the elevator, but it wasn't my fault. Damon has a hard skull and his clumsy self tripped over his own foot. Not my fault that the wall just happened to be there. As for that dunce, he could currently be eaten alive by piranhas and I still wouldn't care."

"Blair! Don't say such insulting things about that boy! He is so charming and handsome. You know, I wouldn't mind if you two had babies.."

"Oh God, mother! I think I just vomited in my mouth a little."

"Is conceiving children with me that repulsing? Cause here I thought we would make wonderful little bundles of joy."

"Oh, Damon! Where have you been all night?" Eleanor questioned as she hugged said man.

"Just mingling." Damon answered with a coy smile and a twinkle in his eyes. Blair knew that look. He was up to no good. Again.

"Well, I'll see you two later on. I have some things to attend to. Have fun!"

"See you soon, Mrs. Waldorf. You look stunning in that dress by the way." Damon complimented the elder Waldorf whom was blushing.

As Eleanor walked off, she turned and mouthed "babies" to Blair with wide eyes. Blair knew it, her mother was drunk.

Damon sat on the stool on Blair's left and placed his chin on his palm. "Your mother seems very fond of us having children. If you ask me, I also think that it's a very tempting idea. Well, the _making_ babies part is."

Blair turned to glare at Damon and he winked at her. The brunette scoffed and waved down the bartender to get her another drink.

"I think you've drank enough, Waldorf." Damon grabbed the refilled cup from the bartender's hand and looked him in the eyes, "Don't serve this pretty lady anymore drinks for the rest of the night."

The bartender slowly blinked and said, "Yes, sir" before walking away to serve others.

"The hell, Salvatore?" Blair once again shoved Damon on the shoulder. The vampire took this opportunity to quickly snatch Blair's hand and held onto it. He raised her hand to his cheek and softly brushed his face against her hand.

"You need to stop pushing me away. Everyone has their limits, Blair." Damon kissed Blair's hand and continued, "However, no matter how hard you try to push me away, I'll still be here. I'll still be here for your dumb ass, because you need me Blair Waldorf."

Blair stared blankly at Damon. Then she suddenly reached over the bar counter and snatched an unopened bottle of vodka. Damon was taken by complete surprise by her quick action and he was now being led by the tiny woman. Her hand finally holding his hand back.

"Where are we?" Damon questioned when the woman still holding his hand began to slide her hotel card into the slot.

Blair tried to shake off Damon's hand from hers so she could switch on the lights, but his hand wouldn't budge. She turned around to glare at him and he said, "No," as if reading her mind.

Damon turned to lock the hotel door and pushed the "Do Not Disturb" button while Blair flicked on the lights.

"Nice room you got here."

"I guess," was Blair's reply.

Before Blair could say, "Take a seat," Damon planted himself in one of the armchairs and rested his feet on top of the expensive coffee table.

The vampire was waiting for Blair to get them glasses for the alcohol and was dumbfounded when she opened it and took a large swig.

"Easy there. I really don't want to spend tonight holding up your hair while you become best friends with the toilet."

Damon notices Blair wince and he immediately regrets his choice of words. He should know of all people that Blair is sensitive when it comes to her Bulimia.

"Blair…"

The petite held up her hand, took a deep breath, and took another gulp. She suddenly disappeared into her bedroom. When she returned she was dressed in a champagne colored silk night gown.

"Eyes up here, bub."

"Are you trying to seduce me?"

"If I was trying to seduce you, I would have walked out here naked."

Blair sat across from Damon and crossed her legs. Blair stared at the bottle of vodka that was placed on the coffee table and they were both consumed by silence.

"Blair is there something-"

"Damon. Why are we still friends?"

For some reason, this question irked Damon in the wrong way. He felt as though the way she said it sounded like she was bothered by their "friendship".

"What the hell do you mean by, 'Why are we still friends?' I thought we had some sort of friendship going on here but if your ass feels differently, then please, express to me your thoughts."

Queen B remained silent. She didn't even dare to breathe. A few minutes passed and Blair finally gathered her courage and mumbled, "Are you done being angry? Because if your not, you can go right ahead and walk through that door."

Blair grabbed a pillow off of the couch and quietly began to pick at the loose strands.

With a sigh Damon stood and strode over to his only friend. In complete ease Damon scooped up the girl and sat in her place, with Blair on his lap. She began to wriggle around trying to get comfortable.

After a bit of silence, Damon asked, "Do you want a blanket?"

"No… I'm sorry. What I meant to ask is 'How are we still friends?' I mean, we are complete opposites. Well maybe not _complete_, but still. Plus, I'm Blair the Bitch. You should feel repulsed by just being around me. "

That last statement caused Damon to chuckle.

"I didn't intend that to be funny."

"Sorry Blair, but really? You should feel repulsed by me. You're not the one who drinks peoples' blood because it tastes good."

That last statement caused Blair to giggle.

"So, how are we still friends huh? Well, because you are my _only_ friend. And… Fuck. This is already sounding cheesy."

"I just need to know why you're still here with me. You could be anywhere in the world with whoever you wanted, but you're stuck here with me. Even I would choose anything else than be stuck with me."

"You make yourself sound like you're the most horrible monster in the world."

"It's because I am. You may be a vampire, Damon, but you've never done the evil things I've done. I betray. I destroy. And I plot it all out with a smirk on my face. No one in their right mind does that… Why didn't you kill me in the alley?"

Damon already knew what she was talking about without having her need to elaborate. He reached for the bottle of vodka and drank quite a bit before answering. "I was surprised by you. Tiny you had threatened me, a big bad vampire _and_ right after you saw me feed off some girl."

"Soooo, you're keeping me to entertain you?"

"Somewhat. The truth is, I just didn't feel like dealing with killing you that night. It's just as simple as that. I was tired. I didn't intend to stay here in New York long, but after bumping into you like fifteen times in one day, I thought it was some sign for me to get to know you better."

"Signs are for the religious, superstitious, and the lower class."

"Well not in this case because I trusted this sign, and it led me to have a friendship with the Princess B."

"Queen B," Corrected Blair as she snuggled closer to Damon and buried her face in his chest.

A few seconds of silence led to a whole hour and that was when Damon decided it was time for bed.

"Hey sleepy, let's get you into bed. You may be comfortable but I can't really sleep with a person laying on top of me."

Blair replied with drowsiness evident in her voice, "You act like I weigh nine hundred pounds."

With a small smile, Damon carried Blair into her bedroom and gently laid her on the king-sized bed.

"Tuck me in?"

"Seriously Blair?"

Blair jutted your bottom lip into a pout. With a sigh Damon began to tuck _his _Blair in, "Only for you."

"Sleep with me?"

"Okay, are you trying to get yourself raped?"

"It's not considered rape if they're willing." The young Waldorf quickly retorted.

"Fine. Just let me take my jeans off. You can watch if you would like. Consider yourself lucky because I don't give out many free shows." With a wink and smirk in place, Damon began to strip himself of his jeans. He looked up to see if Blair was watching him, and he honestly expected to have her look away but there she was. Watching him strip. What a turn on.

He tossed his pants into some unknown area of the room and literally hopped onto the bed. Damon, with a huge smile, continued to hop on all fours causing the bed to bounce and Blair to giggle uncontrollably.

"I'm pooped." With that said, Damon slid under the blankets and his thigh had brushed against Blair's. "You are going to be the death of me, woman."

"Can vampires even die? Actually, don't answer that. I'm too tired to comprehend anything. About my earlier question though-"

"I'm too tired to comprehend anything. Let's talk about it tomorrow."

Blair softly giggled and nodded her head. Sleep sounded like an amazing idea. She was teeter tottering between sleep and the real world when she heard _her _vampire murmur, "Ya know… We basically made out earlier with the whole sharing the vodka bottle. How do I know you don't have herpes?"

"Damon Salvatore. Shut up and go to sleep."

"Good night to you too, babe."

* * *

Alrighty then. I'm proud of this story, but then not too proud. I sort of lost track about what I was going to write and it just started to dwindle out in the end. I apologize for that. Also, it just may be me and my paranoia, but I feel as though Damon seems a bit too "sensitive" in my fanfic. Anyway, it's 4:45am and I can't wait for feedback. So please, review review review.


End file.
